


Beware

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Certain words caused the Sewer King to smile as he walked two pet alligators.





	Beware

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Certain words caused the Sewer King to smile as he walked two pet alligators. Words he ordered his children to create. Certain words on the sewer wall. BEWARE THE SEWER KING. Other reasons why there were rarely any trespassers? The Sewer King glanced at his pretty pets. His eyes widened as soon as two unfamiliar children appeared near the wall where the words were. 

Children wrote something on the wall. They saw the Sewer King with his alligators. Their eyes became wide. They ran. 

The Sewer King approached the wall. He scowled after he saw new words.''BEWARE OF DOG?!'' 

 

THE END


End file.
